


Not Quite Trespassing

by Lucifuge5



Category: Bandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crossover, Gen, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack arrives at a California town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Trespassing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boozey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boozey/gifts).



> Takes place some time after [You Say Moon-Time Like It's a Dirty Word](http://archiveofourown.org/works/251363).

Frank is the first one to step out of the bus. He zips up his hoodie and growls. "Fuck, whoever said it doesn't get cold in California was lying his ass off."

"It's the first week in January, doofus. What did you expect?" Bob shakes his head, lighting a cigarette and tossing his Parliaments to Frank.

Gerard and Mikey step out at the same time, both blinking at the late afternoon sun like they were vampires instead of wolves. 

_Creatures of the night indeed_ , Bob thinks, ashing his cigarette before taking another drag.

"I don't like how this place smells," Ray says, scanning his surrounding like he's expecting a wolfsbane grenade or two.

"Yeah, well, maybe you're past due for a shower," Frank replies before walking over to Mikey and leaning against him.

"Like you'd know after having a Way for a mate," Ray says, his side smile lessening the sting of his remark. "Dude, stop sniffing at Mikey's neck and concentrate." At this, the rest of the Pack (minus Bob) stands still, trying to catch the scent Ray picked up.

"It kinda tickles," Gerard says before sneezing a couple of times. He turns around and frowns at Ray. "What is that?"

Ignoring Gerard, Ray looks at Bob, his expression somewhere between wary and slightly pissed off. He's letting a little too much wolf slip past his human face. "You know, don't you?"

Bob flicks his cigarette, following the graceful arc it makes before answering. The moon is waning. He would've never pushed for My Chem to play in this town anywhere near the full moon. Way too risky. "It's magic," he says and starts walking past the _Welcome to Sunnydale!_ sign.


End file.
